Torn Darkness
by Dawnsky4
Summary: LightClan has been forgotten but it continues to thrive. But will Lightstar's clan die right from under his nose?
1. Chapter 1

**LightClan was created in the turmoil of Scourge's and BloodClan's reign. But despite helping in the great battle and actually trying to join ThunderClan itself. They have been forgotten. Moons have past since they settled in the forest behind the moonpool. The rest of the Clans have not yet made the great journey. But Lightstar has bravely lead his Clan but is chaos about to relieve him of his leader duties and tear his Clan apart forever?**

**LightClan**

**Leader: Lightstar: yellowish tom with a white chest and amber eyes**

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**Deputy: Graymouth: gray she-cat with a white paw. Ice blue eyes. Daughter of Scourge and former BloodClan cat.**

**Apprentice: Cricketpaw**

**Medicine cat: Foxtail: Fluffy gray and ginger she-cat. Pale brown eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Longclaw: dark brown tom with a white paw. Amber eyes. Former BloodClan cat. **

**Apprentice: Maplepaw**

**Dreamfur: pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Former BloodClan cat.**

**Apprentice: Stripedpaw**

**Coalfire: black tom with ginger tail and ears. Ginger eyes.**

**Icefeather: white she-cat with green eyes. Long fur.**

**Bluefang: blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Icefeather's sister.**

**Mustardfoot: yellow-like tom with blue eyes. Icefeather and Bluefang's brother.**

**Dustfur: dust colored she-cat.**

**Smalltail: Black and white tom.**

**Blackfur: Black tom with green eyes.**

**Darkclaw: dark brown tom with amber eyes.**

**Brightwing: pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Starlight: Siamese she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Queens:**

**Sweetlace: dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes. Mother of Lightstar's kits, Berrykit and Brownkit.**

**Willowflower: gray and white she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Blackfur's kits.**

**Apprentices:**

**Cricketpaw: black she-cat with white belly and chest. Green eyes**

**Maplepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Nightpaw: black tom with yellow eyes.**

**Stripedpaw: gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.**

**Kits: **

**Berrykit: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.**

**Brownkit: brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

"Brightpaw, Starpaw, and Darkpaw….Do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Lightstar asked seriously, his yellowish fur blew lightly in the wind.

"I do." All three cats said together excitedly.

Lightstar smiled warmly, "Then from this moment on Brightpaw you will be known as Brightwing. Starpaw you will be known as Starlight. And Darkpaw…" Lightstar smiled at the dark brown tom, he looked just like Longclaw, "You will be known as Darkclaw. Tonight all three of you will sit vigil." Lightstar nodded at the young cats then the clan. The clan cats began to shout, "BRIGHTWING! STARLIGHT! DARKCLAW!"

But the cats that happened to be shouting the loudest were two apprentices. Both black furred, except the WindClan shaped she-cat who had a white belly and chest. The tom was stronger and looked more like a ThunderClan cat, he was totally black in color. Darkclaw smiled at his friends. He felt horrible that he had to leave them behind to become a warrior. He almost begged Lightstar to make him a warrior later but Cricketpaw and Nightpaw convinced him that they'd still see each other.

Soon the chanting had died down and all the cats in the clan returned to their normal duties.

Lightstar jumped down from the high tree and entered his den. Darkclaw, Starlight and Brightwing jumped down from the tree too where Icefeather was waiting. Darkclaw stared at Icefeather. When she was an apprentice she had teased the siblings about how their parents were BloodClan cats and how she was a pure SkyClan cat. Whatever that was. She stood in front of them. Her green eyes burned them coldly.

"Lightstar ordered me to show you the warrior's den. So I guess I don't have a choice." Icefeather hissed. to Starlight and Brightwing she had turned away from Darkclaw.

"Oh so now your ignoring me?" Darkclaw growled.

Icefeather finally faced him, "Oh no. As much as I'd like too I can't. You're so ugly it's hard to look at you."

"Take that back!" Darkclaw snarled.

"Make me twerp." Icefeather snapped.

"Now. Now. Now." Nightpaw said stepping in between Icefeather and Darkclaw, "Let's act nice and pretend none of this happened."

"Go away. Nightpaw!" Icefeather yowled, "This is warrior arguing. You're just an apprentice."

"Leave him alone! Icefeather." Mustardfoot, her brother, sighed walking up, "I'll take over…You go on Blackfur's patrol instead."

"Fine." Icefeather snapped, she turned and left.

"I can't stand her." Darkclaw hissed once Icefeather had gone.

"Believe me. Sometimes I can't either." Mustardfoot chuckled, "Come on."

Mustardfoot lead them to a large bush.

"This is the warrior's den. I and Bluefang already made nests for you three." Mustardfoot said.

Three unoccupied nests made of moss lay at the entrance of the bush,.

"It'll be cold. But as you know the senior warriors get to sleep in the middle." Mustardfoot informed them.

The three siblings looked inside the bush.

"You might want to go to the entrance of the camp." Mustardfoot grinned, looking at the sun, "It's nearly time for your vigil."

**Hope you liked it ****J please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**XX Tiger Princess Xx- Thanks. And yeah some of the names aren't that great, it would be weird to have a Clan leader named Starstar.**

**Me: And continuing on.**

**Crowstripe: Put me in the story.**

**Me: Ugh. You sound like Dawn.**

**Crowstripe: Well…I'm a cat…and I have a warrior name.**

**Me: I don't have time for this. Story time!**

"**Alright your vigil is over." Smalltail nodded walking over to the three young warriors.**

"**Thank StarClan. I'm bushed." Brightwing yawned.**

**Smalltail smiled at his former apprentice, "You can go ahead and go to the warriors den.. All three of you."**

**Darkclaw yawned, "Thanks Smalltail."**

**Smalltail nodded.**

**Darkclaw,Starlight, and Brightwing retreated to the warriors den and lay down in the nest's Bluefang and Mustardfoot had made for them. Darkclaw collapsed onto the moss. His vigil had been long and boring. All he wanted was sleep but he had to keep alert in case something attacked. It wouldn't be another clan because there weren't any other clans around for fox lengths. Darkclaw sighed then peacefully slipped into sleep. **

**Darkclaw woke up as the noonday sun cut through the dying leaves. It was sunhigh and he was hungry. Darkclaw looked around. Seeing no other warriors he guessed that his sisters had already left. **

"**Great. I'm the last one to wake up." Darkclaw sighed, angrily wishing that at least Brightwing would have woken him up. **

**He rose to his feet and padded out of the den and into the clearing. All the cats were sharing tongues or hunting. Lightstar was laying at the bottom of high tree, near his den, grooming Sweetlace, his mate. Willowflower and Blackfur were just returning from hunting. Willowflower had a blackbird in her jaws. **

"**This was our last time ,alright. Our kits will be due in a moon." Blackfur fretted.**

**Willowflower merely rolled her eyes and proceeded to drop her fresh kill on the fresh kill pile.**

**Dustfur, Smalltail, Longclaw and Dreamfur were speaking together, as usual. Brightwing was sharing tongues with Mustardfoot and Starlight was sharing tongues with Bluefang. Maplepaw and Strippedpaw were having a heated conversation about what their warrior names would be and Nightpaw was eating a thrush. Icefeather was just entering the medicine cat den, limping. **

"**Serves her right." Darkclaw thought, "The way she treats other cats. Poor Foxtail. She'll get an ear full."**

**Coalfire and Graymouth were speaking urgently, obviously they were going to tell Lightstar soon, whatever it was, by the sound of their meows. Then Darkclaw set his eyes on Cricketpaw who was playing with Berrykit and Brownkit. Darkclaw smiled at her. **

"**She is so good with kits." Darkclaw thought to himself.**

"**You like her don't you." a voice whispered in his ear.**

**Darkclaw turned around to see his mother, Dreamfur purring.**

"**No…." Darkclaw lied. He hated when she snuck up on him.**

"**Okay." Dreamfur said in disbelief, she walked away to continue her conversation with Dustfur.**

**Darkclaw sighed seeing that Cricketpaw was busy. He walked over to Nightpaw who was munching slowly on his thrush. **

"**Hey…Darkclaw," Nightpaw grinned.**

"**Hey Nightpaw." Darkclaw replied.**

"**You hungry?" Nightpaw asked.**

**Darkclaw nodded.**

"**You can have the rest of this." Nightpaw said pushing the thrush over to Darkclaw, "I'm full."**

"**Thanks." Darkclaw said digging in.**

**It wasn't long before Lightstar padded over to them. **

"**Come on ,Nightpaw." Lightstar mewed, "Graymouth wants us on sunhigh patrol."**

"**Okay…" Nightpaw sighed, he hurried over to the patrol which consisted of Bluefang and Longclaw.**

"**Tell them to go ahead and I'll catch up." Lightstar ordered.**

**Lightstar fixed his eyes on Darkclaw.**

"**Darkclaw could I have a word?" Lightstar questioned.**

"**Of course." Darkclaw answered swallowing his last bit of food. His eyes met Lightstar's. Could this be about Brownkit? Was Lightstar really thinking about Darkclaw mentoring his only son? It wouldn't be Berrykit because it was obvious she wanted to be a medicine cat. But no. He had just become a warrior yesterday. This was about something else. But what?**

"**I've noticed you don't spend much time around the other warriors." Lightstar said.**

"**Err…I just really like to hang out with Nightpaw and Cricketpaw." Darkclaw meowed.**

"**I understand. But….it's best you get to know the whole clan. The cats of this clan are very good cats and well you just don't know what'll happen in the future. You could find your mate….or…well….You know it's just best you talk to more than just two cats." Lightstar said seriously.**

**Darkclaw nodded, "Okay, Lightstar."**

**Lightstar smiled, "Good. Now I must go." Lightstar left Darkclaw by the apprentice den and raced to catch up with the patrol. **

**As soon as Lightstar had gone Graymouth padded up to him.**

"**Alright. Lazy bones." Graymouth smirked, "You're on hunting patrol with Me, Cricketpaw, Brightwing and Starlight. I always love to test you new warriors."**

**Darkclaw got up and padded over to the patrol. **

"**Hey Darkclaw." Cricketpaw smiled.**

**Darkclaw smiled back, "I heard you're going on the patrol too."**

**Cricketpaw nodded, "Yeah."**

**Starlight and Brightwing walked over to the others.**

"**I'm going to catch a big rabbit!" Cricketpaw said excitedly.**

"**Well. You'd have to go down to the moor to do that. And you can't go down to the moor till hunt day." Graymouth reminded her apprentice as she padded up. Hunt day was a whole day dedicated to hunting of course. They hunted by the lake that was off-limits unless StarClan aloud it or on hunt day. Any cat caught going by the lake would be in big trouble. It was held every full moon due to the fact that there was no reason for them to have a gathering.**

"**Awww…But that's not for another moon." Cricketpaw sighed.**

"**Maybe by then you will be a warrior." Darkclaw mewed.**

"**Maybe…." Graymouth said twitching her tail.**

"**Let's go." Cricketpaw said excitedly.**

**Graymouth nodded and lead the patrol into the woods.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Warriors.**

Darkclaw padded over the cold ground. Leaf bare was coming quickly.

"Thank StarClan it hasn't snowed yet." Darkcalw commented.

"It will soon." Graymouth hissed.

"Does it snow every leaf bare?" Cricketpaw asked.

"Of course it does!" Graymouth snarled at her apprentice.

Graymouth sighed and continued walking.

Darkclaw had noticed that Graymouth had given up her share of prey to Willowflower, who would soon be the only queen. So she was more moody than usual. The gray she-cat had also begun to thin, prey was becoming more and more scarce. In fact Darkcaw didn't catch a sniff at all or even a sound of prey.

"We should split up." Graymouth ordered.

All the cats nodded and spread off in different directions. Cricketpaw went with Graymouth, Starlight followed Brightwing and Darkclaw went alone.

Dusk struck the rock protected camp as Darkclaw returned with a small shrew. Cricketpaw had gotten lucky and was carrying a large rabbit, Starlight and Brightwing each held a fish in their mouths, and Graymouth carried a skinny vole. They all dropped their prey on the fresh kill pile. It had been empty.

"Brightwing, please take your fish to Foxtail, she hasn't eaten all day." Graymouth commanded.

Brightwing nodded, picked up her fish again and headed to the medicine cat den.

"Cricketpaw you can rest." Graymouth yawned tiredly.

"Thanks, Graymouth." Cricketpaw smiled and hurried to the apprentice den.

Graymouth nodded at the young warriors, "Well done. But I'd like to see more from you Darkclaw." she padded away and entered Lightstar's den.

Brightwing and Starlight hurried to the warriors den but Darkclaw stayed behind.

He noticed that Nightpaw had not returned….even though Lightstar had and Bluefang was gone. Icefeather and Mustardfoot had disappeared too. Suddenly Nightpaw walked out of the medicine cat den. He seemed shocked and he walked right up to Darkclaw.

"What's wrong?" Darkclaw asked his friend.

Nightpaw slowly moved his mouth up to Darkclaw's ear.

"Icefeather, Bluefang and Mustardfoot are Foxtail's kits!" Nightpaw whispered.

**Very short…sorry ****J**


End file.
